


I Love You

by tabbytabbytabby



Series: These Little Words [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: And always will be, Awesome Sheriff Stilinski, Declarations Of Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, Good Theo Raeken, Love Confessions, M/M, Pack Bonding, Post-Finale, Season/Series 06B, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Theo is part of the pack, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 14:15:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12234558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: Some people might expect the first time Liam and Theo say “I love you” to happen during some big climatic moment where they’re fighting either each other or for their lives. But it doesn’t happen that way. When it happens it's simple. The pack still has to place their bets on who says it first.





	I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> Set after [I Trust You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12191178)  
> Thanks to my friend Kacie ([beautyinstarlight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautyinstarlight)) for reading through this for me! You're the best <3

Some people might expect the first time Liam and Theo say “I love you” to happen during some big climatic moment where they’re fighting either each other or for their lives. But it doesn’t happen that way. 

A lot of their friends were betting on it being Liam that says it the first time, stating that he’s the more emotional of the two, more open, judging his relationship with Theo around his past relationships. Everyone except for Mason, who just studies Theo and Liam for a moment when the topic comes up again, before shrugging his shoulders, “You might be surprised,” is all he says.

Only he and Corey and Melissa had seen the way Theo was able to take Gabe’s pain, the way he’d let his guard down and looked so open standing there with Liam, worried that the rest of the pack wouldn’t accept that he’d changed. Stiles gives him a look, asking for further explanation but Mason just smiles and shakes his head. If they don’t see it yet, he’s not going to be the one to tell them. They’ll catch on eventually.

Scott doesn't even hesitate before betting that Liam will say it first. He'd like to think he knows his beta well enough by now. Liam was always talking about how much he loved Hayden, why would he be any different with Theo?

“Because Theo is different,” Malia says, “he's been full of surprises lately. My money's on him.”

“Are we really betting on this right now?” Lydia asks, sounding exasperated. “They're right there.”

Stiles glances into the living room where Theo and Liam are curled up together on the couch and snorts, “Please, they're too wrapped up in each other to notice.”

“You're one to talk,” Lydia tells him, “you can be just as bad with Derek.”

“Or worse,” Scott grins.

“Hey!” Stiles says, pointing an accusatory finger at a Scott, “we're adorable.”

“Adorable?” Derek asks, face scrunched up in confusion.

Stiles laughs, taking Derek’s face between his hands, running his thumb over the crease between his eyebrows before leaning in to place a quick kiss to his lips. “Super adorable.”

“Don't tell me you're talking about how adorable you and Derek are again,” Theo says, walking into the room with Liam.

“I thought you were coming in here to get snacks,” Liam says, looking around at his friends.

“We did,” Mason says, “we are!”

Theo raises an eyebrow, pointedly looking at everyone's empty hands, “So where are they?”

“Here,” Corey says, suddenly appearing next to Mason, his arms full of food, “I have them.”

“Is there any reason you made them invisible?”

“You know how Stiles can be with junk food,” Derek says, smirking at his boyfriend.

Stiles rolls his eyes, “It's not like you wolves eat healthy either. Oh wait, I'm sorry. The _other_ wolves. You eat like a rabbit.”

Derek glares but there's no heat behind it, “Let's just go watch the movie.”

Everyone agrees and starts making their way into the living room, except for Theo who stops Stiles as he's walking by, “Stiles, could I talk to you for a minute?”

Stiles glances into the living room to see Derek watching them, brow furrowed, before looking back at Theo. “Sure,” he says, leading the way outside. He doesn't know what Theo wants but figures he might as well give them what privacy he can. The thought gives Stiles pause. He never thought there would be a time he'd feel comfortable being alone with Theo but here they are.

“I wanted to apologize,” Theo says, getting right to the point.

“Apologize?” Stiles asks, “what for? Have you done something?”

“Not recently,” Theo sighs, running a hand through his hair, “for before. I did a lot of bad things. I hurt a lot of people. People suffered because of me, you included. You have every reason to hate me. But I just wanted to tell you I'm sorry. I hope that one day you'll be able to forgive me.”

Stiles tilts his head, studying Theo’s face for any sign of deceit. The others have said he's different, better. Even his Dad and Melissa both seem convinced he's changed. He's fooled people before but this seems different. Stiles was able to see through Theo's lies before and he has no doubt he'd still be able to. He's not getting the same feeling he got before though. So Stiles takes a deep breath, steeling himself, “I forgive you.”

Theo's eyes widen, disbelief clear on his face, “Really?”

Stiles nods, “You seem different. I don't get the same creeper vibe I got from you before.”

“Thanks I guess.”

Stiles laughs, clapping Theo on the shoulder, “You're going to have to get used to the teasing man. Now let's go back inside. Those snacks are calling my name.”

“As long as Liam and Mason haven't eaten them already,” Theo points out, laughing when Stiles takes off running inside yelling about kids keeping their hands off his snacks.

As soon as he's inside Liam corners Theo in the kitchen, face concerned. “Everything alright?”

Theo looks over Liam's shoulder to see Stiles watching them, nodding towards Theo when Derek whispers in his ear. Turning back to Liam, Theo slings an arm around his shoulder, placing a kiss on his head, “Everything's great.”

Theo can feel Liam's answering smile against his neck, “Good. Because it's about to get worse. Lydia wants to watch the Notebook.”

“Again?” Theo groans, whispering in his ear, “can't we just get out of here?”

Liam pulls back to look at him, face serious, “It's pack night. We're not missing out on pack night just because you don't want to watch the Notebook.”

Before Theo can respond, Derek's voice reaches them from the living room, “If I have to suffer through this then so do you.”

“Suffer through what?” Stiles asks, “who were you talking to?” Theo watches as Stiles glances his way when Derek doesn't respond, a smirk on his face, “Theo doesn't like the Notebook, does he.”

“I don't think anyone here actually likes the Notebook except for Lydia,” Theo says, walking into the living room with Liam.

“It's a classic,” Lydia replies.

“So are a lot of other movies, that doesn't mean all of them are any good.”

“Careful, we let you into the pack we could easily kick you back out again,” Lydia says, but her tone is teasing.

“All I’m saying is there are other movies. If you have to do romance you could do other, _better_ classics likes Dirty Dancing or hell even Titanic or Gone with the Wind.”

Stiles groans from his spot next to Derek, “No. Stop. Don’t encourage her. 2 hours of romance is bad enough we shouldn’t have to sit through 4 or more.”

“Gone with the Wind is a great movie Stiles,” Derek says.

Stiles rolls his eyes, “Of course _you_ like gone with the wind, you were a history major with a minor in English lit.”

Theo tunes them out when they keep bickering about the importance of history and literature, letting himself be pulled over to the only remaining chair by Liam who pushes him down into it before crawling in beside him. The bickering among the pack, especially Stiles and Derek, has become a familiar thing. It’s something that doesn’t bother him or concern him since he knows it’s mostly light hearted. He’d already been used to it with Liam, it wasn’t hard to be eased into it with the rest of the pack as well. In fact, the teasing made me start to feel like a real part of the pack. With each day he feels a little bit of the tension he’s constantly had to live with lessening little by little.

*

After a night of running during the full moon Liam and Theo are both exhausted. They've quickly found that running is a good way to work off all the extra energy that came with the full moon. Sometimes Scott and Malia join them, but that’s only when they’re in town and even then it’s rare. Malia told them they had other ways to use up that energy. Liam and Theo know what that means but they're not there yet. They've only been together for 5 months and haven't made it past some heavy petting. They’re both okay with that, not wanting to rush things.

So instead they run, usually coming back to Liam's and crashing on his bed. Some nights they watch movies, but tonight Liam barely makes it into his pajamas before collapsing onto the bed, and half on top of Theo with a groan. “I'm exhausted. I could probably sleep for days.”

Theo chuckles, running a hand through Liam’s hair, “I don't think that's healthy.”

“Don't care. Not moving. If I need to you'll just have to carry me.”

“Is that so? And what if I don't want to move either?”

Liam glances up at him, face soft and sleepy. “I guess we're doomed to lay here forever then,” Liam says, voice slowing down as he starts to drift off, a big yawn escaping. “I could think of worse ways to die.”

Theo smiles softly down at his boyfriend, listening as his breathing evens out as he falls asleep. He feels tired and content, at peace here with Liam in a way he never thought he would. Watching Liam sleep he’s hit with a wave of love and affection that no longer surprise him. He had his realization moment weeks ago, realizing just how in love with Liam he is. Now it’s just normal. He's relaxed enough that his mouth starts working before his brain can catch up, “I love you.”

Liam’ eyes fly open, torn between freaking out and wanting to jump up and dance on the bed. Instead he just snuggles closer, burying his face in Theo’s neck, “I love you too. Now go to sleep.”

Theo tenses for a moment, before he lets out a relieved sigh, his arms tightening around Liam as he pulls the beta closer. That night they both fall asleep with smiles on their faces.

The next morning Theo wakes up to find Liam smiling down at him, his hand brushing through Theo’s hair. Theo gives Liam a sleepy smile, leaning into the touch, “What happened to sleeping for days?”

“I had planned to,” Liam tells him, “but then you had to go and tell me you love me when I'm almost asleep. Or did I dream that?”

“You didn't dream it.”

“Then why didn't you say anything sooner?” Liam asks. His tone isn't accusing, just curious.

Theo shrugs, “I realized weeks ago how hopelessly, madly, deeply in love with you I was and that this wasn’t some passing thing. It’s big and it’s terrifying and it’s something I want. I didn't know if you were there yet and didn't want to push it. I was waiting for you to come around.” Theo's brow furrows when Liam groans, hiding his face in Theo's hair. “What?”

“I didn't say anything because I was waiting for _you_ to be ready.” Liam mumbles into his hair, “we're both hopeless idiots.”

Theo chuckles, lacing their fingers together, “Maybe so. But we got there eventually.”

“Only because the full moon lowered your inhibitions enough for you to let it slip out.”

“It wasn't just the full moon. Sure, that was part of it. But most of it was you. _You_ make me feel relaxed enough to let my guard down.” Theo tells him, cupping Liam's cheek when the beta looks up at him. “I would have told you anyway. I was getting tired of holding back.”

“You know you didn’t have to,” Liam tells him.

“Neither did you,” Theo smiles, “but you did anyway. Like everything else, it took us awhile but we eventually got here.”

Liam grins, leaning down to kiss Theo. He’d intended for it to be short and sweet but when Theo grips the back of his neck, changing the angle and deepening the kiss it quickly becomes more heated, until they’re left breathless with Liam straddling Theo’s thighs, their foreheads pressed together.

“Not yet,” Theo says, playing with the hairs on the back of Liam’s neck, “Soon, but not yet.”

Liam doesn’t need Theo to tell him what he’s referring to. He already knows and he’s more than okay with waiting to take their relationship to the next level. So Liam just smiles down at his boyfriend, “Of course. Like you said before, it takes us a while but we eventually get there.”

“That’s just who we are.”

“At least we didn’t take as long as Stiles and Derek,” Liam grins, “Those two were pining after each other for _years_.”

“It only took Derek almost dying again for them to admit their feelings. We weren’t _that_ bad.”

“I kissed you in an elevator when we were about to face hunters that outnumbered us,” Liam reminds him.

“True. But neither one of us were dying,” Theo replies.

“Yeah but we didn’t _know_ that,” Liam says, rolling his eyes fondly, “it was looking pretty bad. We weren’t sure what was going to happen. All I knew was I couldn’t walk out of the elevator and possibly to my death without kissing you at least once.”

“You could have died and the last thing you wanted to do was kiss me?”

“Yeah,” Liam nods, “why? What were you thinking about?”

“The exact same thing,” Theo grins, “you could barely look at me though so I wasn’t sure what you were thinking.”

“With the way you were looking at me? If you kept looking at me like that I was probably going to jump you. Which is exactly what happened.”

“And how exactly was I looking at you?”

Liam looks into Theo’s eyes and sees something similar to what he saw in the elevator that night, only this time he knows what it is. This time neither one of them are holding back. They don’t have to. Not anymore. “Like I was important. Like you would do anything to me, even if your mouth said otherwise. Like you wanted me.”

“All three true,” Theo says, running a hand along Liam’s back, “But I was also thinking about how much I trusted you. How I hoped one day you would trust me.”

“But I already did trust you.”

“I know you did,” Theo says, leaning up in order to quickly kiss Liam, “But I didn’t know that then. Sure, we spent a lot of time together, mostly saving each other's lives. Or me saving you. But I didn’t know how you actually felt about me. You were never hesitant to voice your contempt for me.”

“I know,” Liam frowns, “I just…”

“It’s okay. Before you brought me back I was… well I was horrible. I never gave any of you any reason to trust me. I know that. After the things that I’ve done I know I’m probably going to spend the rest of my life having to show people that I’ve changed.”

“Not me,” Liam says, “I know you’ve changed. You’ve already proven that to me. And the others see it too. Even Stiles admitted to me that he thinks you’re different than before.”

“He said that?” Theo asks, surprised.

“Yeah. He said you apologized to him for what you did. Something he never thought you would do. He seems to think _I’m_ responsible for that though, that I’ve been a positive influence on you or something.”

“Maybe you have. You’ve made me want to be better.”

Liam’s smile softens, “You’ve kind of done the same for me. Maybe not to the same extent. But I feel different with you. Less angry. Calmer.”

“I’ve noticed. This was the first full moon since I’ve known you where you didn’t have to rely on your old mantra to stay in control,” Theo says, giving Liam a considering look. “I don’t want to assume anything…”

“Of course you’re my anchor,” Liam says, “I don’t know when it changed. I really noticed it when you calmed me down at the zoo but was too stubborn to admit what it could mean. Then after we got together it started to make more sense.”

Theo smiles, “That’s around the time I started noticing it too. Then at the school in the locker room. And I…” Theo pauses not sure how he should go on, but at Liam’s prompting he continues, “I always relied on my anger to get me through. That and myself. I’m in a weird place right now. Because while I do still focus on my anger I also think about you. Usually my anger at something happening to you because let’s be honest you have a habit of getting yourself into trouble.”

Liam rolls his eyes, “Like you don’t.”

“Not as much as you.”

“Why do I love you so much again?”

“Because I’m ridiculously handsome and charming and strong and…”

Whatever else Theo is about to say dies on his lips when Liam kisses him into silence. It’s not much of a kiss, both of them grinning too much.

“Add arrogant to that list,” Liam mumbles against his lips, “and annoying.”

“Yet you love me anyway.”

“In spite of everything, yeah I do.”

`*

A few weeks later the pack are having a movie night at the Stilinski house. Stiles is back for the weekend visiting and invited everyone over to hang out even though Scott and Lydia are both away at school. Stiles felt it was his duty to check in with the younger members of the pack and make sure everything was still going okay, more to ease Scott’s worries than his own.

Liam knows Scott has a hard time believing everything is really alright. No one can blame him, Beacon Hills hasn’t always been the most peaceful of places. But for the most part things have been pretty quiet. There hasn’t been any sign of Monroe or the hunters, no attacks from supernatural creatures, even the human crimes rates have gone down. Everyone’s been trying to enjoy the peace while they can, even with the whispers of this just being the calm before the storm. The pack would like to believe the peace can last.

They’re two movies in when everyone starts getting hungry and decide to order pizza. Liam and Mason offer to go pick it up.

“Love you!” Both Liam and Theo call at the same time as Liam heads towards the door with Mason.

All sound in the house stops, as everyone stops what they’re doing to stare at the couple. Until the Sheriff lets out an excited, “I told you! Now cough up the money!”

Liam and Theo look at each other before looking around at the rest of the pack, who are looking variations of amused and annoyed. They communicate silently with each other, before Liam finally sighs and has to ask, “What’s going on?”

“We were betting on who would be the first one to say ‘I love you,’” Lydia tells them, “Most people thought it would be you, except for Mason and Malia. The Sheriff said that both of you would say it at the same time.”

“So Mason and Malia bet that Theo would say it first?” Liam asks, glancing between the two who nod their heads. “Technically they would win too since Theo said it first a few weeks ago during the full moon. The Sheriff counts too since the first time we said it in front of you was at the same time.”

“Seriously Liam?” Theo says, “they bet on us and you’re offering them advice on how to split the money?”

Liam shrugs, “They’re going to do it anyway so it might as well be fair.”

“I still don’t understand how the Sheriff knew,” Theo says, glancing over at the man.

John just looks smug and Stiles grins over at his Dad, “He just knows these things. He figured it out with me and Derek too.”

“Yeah but _you’re_ his son. It makes sense that he would know something like that.”

“I don’t know. He was in denial about me being bi.”

John gives his son an unimpressed look, “I told you you couldn’t be _gay_ , I never said you couldn’t be _bi_. It only took seeing how you and Derek interacted to figure it out.”

“It wasn’t _that_ obvious,” Stiles says, rolling his eyes.

“It was,” Liam, Mason, and the Sheriff say.

Even Theo has to agree, “I hadn’t even _met_ the guy and I could tell you had a thing for him.”

“Ugh you guys are the worst,” Stiles says, turning to look at Derek, “Are you just going to let them treat me like this?”

“They’re not saying anything that isn’t true Stiles.” Derek says, his face expressionless as he looks over at his boyfriend. His smile growing when Stiles glares at him.

“Whatever. I’m going to get pizza with Liam and Mason. I can’t be around any of you right now.”

Derek laughs, leaning in to kiss Stiles softly before he can get up, mumbling a quiet “I love you,” against his lips.

Stiles’ smile softens, “Love you too Sourwolf,” he stands up looking towards Liam and Mason, “now let’s get that pizza. I’m starving.”

Mason nods, walking out to the car with Stiles who insists on driving. Liam hesitates by the door, waiting to go outside until Theo gets up to follow him, “You’re not really upset about the betting thing, are you?” Liam asks, once they’re outside, “they didn’t mean anything bad by it.”

“I know that,” Theo says, “and I’m not upset by it. I guess I was just surprised.”

“Why? Everyone placed bets on when Stiles and Derek would finally get together. Why would this be any different.”

Theo looks off into the distance, not meeting Liam’s eyes, “Because this one involves _me_ . I guess it just surprised me because if they’re betting on our relationship that means they accept us, accept _me_ even. After everything that’s still a little hard to grasp.”

“It’s because they can see how much you’re trying,” Liam tells him, grabbing Theo’s chin until he meets Liam’s gaze. “You’re showing how much you’ve changed every day, not just to me but to all of them as well. Of course they accept you, you’re part of this pack Theo.”

Theo looks from Liam’s sincere smile to where Stiles and Mason are waiting by the jeep, both talking and laughing. When Mason sees Theo watching he smiles and waves before turning back to Stiles. He’s just about to turn his attention back to Liam when he hears Stiles speak lowly, “I know you two are having a heart to heart but if Liam doesn’t get his ass over here soon we’re leaving without him. I need my pizza.”

Theo glances at Liam to see the beta rolling his eyes, “leave it to Stiles to ruin a moment.”

“We’ll have plenty of moments,” Liam tells him, “I really should go though. Stiles is pretty serious when it comes to his food.”

Theo nods, “Yeah. I’ll see you when you get back,” Liam starts to walk off when Theo grabs his arm, stopping him, “Hey. Thank you.”

“You don’t have to thank me. Everything I said was true.”

“Maybe, but a lot of that wouldn’t have been possible if it wasn’t for you,” Theo leans in to kiss him, pulling back just enough to rest their foreheads together. He rolls his eyes when the Stiles starts blaring the jeeps horn impatiently, “you should go. I’ll see you when you get back. Love you.”

“Love you too,” Liam smiles, placing one last kiss on his cheek before walking off.

Theo watches him go, a small smile on his face. Sometimes he can’t believe he’s here, that he has this life. Even a year ago he never thought it would be possible. Yet here he is now, with an amazing boyfriend and actually part of a pack that accepts him despite all the horrible things that he’s done. He’s not perfect by any means, but he is better, he is trying. And for the first time in a long time he doesn’t feel so alone.

**Author's Note:**

> It's almost 5 a.m. and I'm at Disney World at the hotel. I should be sleeping but I woke up to post this before the chaos starts, I'm not sure what else I could do with this series Thiam wise but I'm leaving the option open.  
> [My tumblr](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/)


End file.
